


Taking control

by Mishagasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Kinda, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, loud dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishagasme/pseuds/Mishagasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean told cas he likes it when he takes control and is teasing him, so that's exactly what cas will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in psychic class:) I think my partner saw it whops.

"AH, Yes! Right there!" Dean screamed as Cas continued to slam into _that_ bundle of nerves without mercy.

"hngg.. Dean!" Cas grunts slamming faster into deans prostate as many times as possible. Cas knows exactly how good it feels when you hit the spot correctly time after time, changing the angle a little getting dean to push his legs to Cas shoulders earned another scream for dean that confirmed that this was _the_ position.

"yes, YES! Harder, Cas! Son of a fucking bitch!" Dean screamed. Starting to feel his abandon starting to tickle, and his balls getting tighter. "I'm gonna,  _FUCK_! Cas! I'm-I'm gonna," Cas instantly makes a tight fist around the base of Deans cock keeping him from coming.

"not yet." Castiel smirks starving deans orgasm, still slamming into dean with a now furious pace, feeling deans oh so tight hole getting even tighter.

"Cas-AH! Please, let me c-agh!" Dean begs, his orgasme on the edge fells like a million butterflies. Trying to fly out of his dick!

"what do you want, Dean?" Cas knows exactly what Dean wants but this was funnier, and Dean had made it pretty clear that he liked when Cas took control and teased him. So that was what he was going to do!"

Dean pulled Cas down, kisses him hard liking his way into Cas mouth. Taking deans arms pinning them to the headboard and holding them with his free hand. Sucking Deans tongue, biting his lips.

"Please." Dean moans.

"please what? Use your words." Cas whispers into his ear nibbling on his earlobe.

"pleas-oh my god! Please let me cum!" Dean practically screams out.

Castiel just slams in harder, skin slapping the headboard slamming into the wall and the bed creaking.

"Cas! I'm-im gonna!! ARGH!" Slamming in one more time twisting the hand he is holding deans dick with and pumping up one time was all it took.

"CASTIEL!!!" Semen splattering all across Cas hand and painting Deans chest white with the fluid substance. Cas on the other hand was far from done,still slamming himself into deans spent hole.

"don't stop!  _Oh my god!_ " Dean cries out. Limb legs falling to each side.

"Oh-Cas! I love-AH! I love you so mu-much! yes, YES! Please!  _harder_!" Obeying Deanns need Cas quickly pulling out of Dean and turning him around so he lays on his stomach. Again, spreading deans asscheeks and slamming right back in.

" _mhh._ " Cas moans, himself felling his release coming closer.

"Urh! Cas I'm-I'm gonna, again-I'm, YES!" Dean says under his breath.

"you gonna come again, Dean?" Cas ask. Dean had already came two times tonight, and coming a third didn't seem to be a problem for neither himself or Cas. Cas loves seeing Dean come apart in any way. sucking him of in a random toilet on a hunt while Sam talked to the witnesses, while riding Dean in the impala or by liking his hole in a dirty motel room. The place was not of import. What was important was Dean.

Bitting into the pillow his head was mashed down to to settle his moans, half nodding to the question.

"No!" Cas said angrily, pulling in deans hair to get his head out of the pillow. "I wanna hear all the pretty sounds your beautiful mouth can make Dean! You know I do! So don't try to hide them or I will punish you."

Punishment didn't actually sound bad, but following Cas order. His cock was still hard pressed to the motel bedsheet, his cock didn't even get to go back to normal condition before turning hard again.

"Yes Cas I, kno-ngh, oh, yes-yes-YES!!" This was the third time Dean came this night. And Dean came hard, oh so hard. And cas wasting after him,Bitting into his lovers shoulder and filling deans hole with his release. Marking him.

Not pulling out just yet with Dean still slowly pushing back milking the last drops of cum out of Cas softening cock.

"I love you too, Dean" Cas says tilting them both to lie down. Holding Dean in his arm and whispering sweet small comments into deans ear and kissing his neck was almost as good as the sex.

"hmm" Dean hums before falling asleep still with Cas buried deep inside him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer but idk, I thought I might share it.


End file.
